


see me in a crown

by soooist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soooist/pseuds/soooist
Summary: the day before his coronation kyungsoo sneaks into town where he meets jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	see me in a crown

Kyungsoo has never seen the palace so full of people. The servants check every corner, making sure that everything is clean and ready for his coronation tomorrow. He tries his best to stand still as a tailor pokes him with a needle, making final adjustments to the suit Kyungsoo is going to be wearing. “Hold your breath.”

  
Kyungsoo wants to tell him that he hasn’t been breathing for weeks now. It’s all this pressure on him, the responsibility that he is going to have once he officially becomes the king. He should be ready, he has been preparing for this his entire life, but he feels like it’s way too soon for him to be the king. 

  
The tailor finally lets him go and Kyungsoo walks to his room and heads straight to the window, he looks over the kingdom from where he stands and sighs, once he becomes a king he will never be able to walk around freely. It’s already difficult as a prince. He knows today is his last chance to try and go see the kingdom before it becomes impossible, as a king he won’t be able to be at any place without guards following him around. He exits his room, checks that there’s no one and walks over to take clothes from the servants, he changes into it quickly.  
  
  
It’s pretty easy for him to get out of the palace, everyone is too busy with the preparations for tomorrow that they don’t even notice him when he sneaks away. When he reaches the main street, he looks at everything around him with curious eyes. He spots a pub at the side of the road and walks inside. There’s a small group of people there and Kyungsoo is worried that they might find out who he is. He can’t believe that he’s actually outside of the palace, he wonders if anyone there has noticed he's been gone. He sits down and the bartender gives him a look. “What can I get for you?” 

Kyungsoo order his drink and it's sour, not like any of the sweet drinks they make him back in the palace. He drinks it anyways and when he’s done the bartender comes over and asks him to pay.  


Kyungsoo realizes that he doesn’t have any money with him. He can’t believe he was stupid enough to forget to bring money. The bartender starts to get impatient and before Kyungsoo starts to panic someone speaks behind him. “I got it.” 

Kyungsoo turns around to take a look at the stranger. He is tall, handsome, with dark hair and brown eyes that look at him warmly. He pays and sits down next to Kyungsoo, he thanks him.  


“New in town?” the stranger asks and Kyungsoo is relieved that he can't identify him.  
  
“Yes, just moved here.” He lies nervously. “It’s a nice place.”

The man introduces himself as Jongin, they shake hands but Kyungsoo gives him a fake name.   
  
They talk for a bit and Jongin offers to show him around town and Kyungsoo accepts it, he wants to see places he has never seen before. He’s excited, Jongin leads the way to a place he claims as his secret spot, when they reach it Kyungsoo is amazed, it’s a beautiful waterfall that connects to a river and everything is so green and bright it almost looks like a painting. “It’s beautiful.”

“I knew you'd like it.” 

They are watching the river and Kyungsoo turns to look at Jongin, he sees that the other has been watching him and he blushes. Jongin reaches his hand to touch Kyungsoo’s face. They slowly move closer to each other until there’s no space left between them and then they kiss. It’s soft and gentle and Kyungsoo can feel his body calms into the kiss, he wonders if Jongin can feel it too. He gets his answer when the other deepens the kiss, their lips move against one and other and Jongin's hands travel down Kyungsoo’s body, they rest on his waist and Kyungsoo breaks the kiss. They part and he looks back at the river, trying to hide his smile.

Jongin laughs and nudges him with his shoulder. “So, I shared my secret place with you, what's your secret?”

“Mine?” He asks and Jongin says yes.

But Kyungsoo can't tell him his secret. He is going to be a king, there are certain things he can’t do and this, all of this, is one of them. It’s already dark, he can't be gone for too long. He has to get back to the palace now. He gets up from the ground. “I’m so sorry, but I have to go.”

“You have to go?” Jongin stands up too, confused. He can't understand the sudden change. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, but – it’s just too late.” 

“Wait, maybe we can...“ 

“No, I–I’m really sorry.”

Kyungsoo is gone before Jongin can say another word.  


It’s the day of the coronation, the palace is full of people Kyungsoo doesn't know and Kyungsoo is anxious, he can’t wait for the ceremony to be over. 

Kyungsoo is so tired that he can’t even hear the speech when they announce him as the king, he does feels the weight of the crown when they put it on his head.

  
That’s it. Kyungsoo can finally breathe, at least for now. He walks through the crowd, waves his hand and smile as they congratulate him. He passes by each person but stops when he finds Jongin, standing there with the royal guard, wearing their uniform. His hearts skips a bit, Jongin is one of the palace guards and yesterday they – how come the other hasn't recognized him? 

  
Jongin’s gaze lock with his and his eyes widen when he sees the crown on his head. Kyungsoo wants to go to him, so they can have a conversation and talk to each other but someone pulls him back to the palace and the crown on his head feels heavier.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
